yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted House
The Haunted House is a unique Spirit that lives as part of the Empty Building of the Second Town in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows . Appearance It takes an appearance of the entire Empty Building. It is best recognized by its large wooden pillars or columns, which act similar to being its head. This is because it is where all its eyes and mouths appear. In a sketch of one of its wooden pillars, it depicts its eyes appearing from it. However, when Haru encounters the wooden pillars, something resembling as mouths appear from them (as they appear as holes that vibrate and create sounds resembling to voices). Behavior This Spirit, which controls an entire building, attacks Haru by using the furniture, equipment, and rooms, as well as using the malicious Spirits that live inside the abandoned building. It has the ability to teleport its victims between different rooms inside the building. It can also rob light from inside the building like from light bulbs and from outside through windows. Besides using hostile Spirits, it attacks people using the various objects inside the building. They include falling drawers, falling closets, light bulbs, falling barrels, spike traps springing out of closets, flying paintings, moving chairs & tables, falling chandeliers, and lit candelabras spitting out fire balls. However, because it is a Spirit that resides inside a wooden house, its major weakness is fire. If fire is spread on one of its pillars (which act as its heads), it will destroy one of the major pillars holding up the building. The end result will be the building itself collapsing from its weight due to not having enough pillars supporting the weight of the building. But even if the building were to collapse, the Spirit can reconstruct the building back together again. So, it is impossible to permanently destroy the building unless one finds a way to completely remove the Spirit itself. Plot Prehistory The building was possessed by the Haunted House Spirit at some point in the past. As a result, the possessed building developed a reputation of being 'cursed'. At one point in time, the house was under the ownership of a family consisting of a husband, a wife, a son, and the husband's mother. However, the malicious Spirit killed the wife, the son, and the husband's mother before finally killing the husband. Those who the Spirit killed ended up as ghosts. Chapter 4: Midnight (Midnight Shadows) Yui suddenly finds herself inside a locked room inside the Empty Building after unconsciously teleporting there away from the Library. As Yui tries to find a way out, the Haunted House starts causing more disturbances inside the building. Panicking, Yui hides herself inside a closet. At that moment, she was surrounded by the presence of Spirits. She then unconsciously teleports away from the danger. A bit later, Haru, who have a vision of Yui in the Empty Building, went to the abandoned house to look for Yui. As she looks for her friend, the Spirit starts to be more and more active in trying to kill her as Haru gets deeper into the building. As Haru avoids the series of attempt murders within the building, she finds clues that reveal about the curse of he building and how it killed the previous owners of the house. Eventually, Haru gets trapped inside a room while the Haunted House throws one thing after another in an attempt to kill her. But when it was using a lit candelabra to kill her by shooting at her with fire balls, one of the fire balls crashed into one of the Spirit's wooden pillars. The Spirit then cries in pain as the building itself starts to collapse. With the help of Chaco, Haru was able to use a fireplace to escape the collapsing building. However, once Haru and Chaco leaves the collapsed building, the malicious Spirit rebuilds the Empty Building and continues to haunt it. Trivia * The Haunted House is similar to the living house from the American movie called "Monster House", as both involve a house being possessed by a spirit or ghost. Gallery Haunted House 1.jpg|The Haunted House's living wooden pillar. Haunted House 2.jpg|The wooden pillar being burnt down. Haunted House 3.jpg|The drawing of the wooden pillar being burnt down. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits